This invention relates to the field of intraluminal support devices such as stents and the like. Typically, stents are expandable, tubular metallic devices that are positioned within a patient's vasculature or other body lumen and expanded in order to support a vessel or body lumen at a desired intraluminal location to allow the flow of blood or other body fluids therethrough. Often, the stents are formed from a deformable metal and delivered to the desired intraluminal location by mounting the stent onto an expandable portion, e.g. a balloon, on the distal extremity of a delivery catheter. By advancing the catheter through the body lumen, the stent may be delivered to a desired position and expanded therein by expanding the balloon to an expanded configuration, seating it within the artery or other body lumen. Other implementations make use of a self-expanding stent formed from a suitable material such as pseudoelastic material that is delivered in a constricted condition and when released spontaneously expands to an enlarged configuration. In other embodiments, a stent made of shape memory alloy (e.g. NiTi alloy) may be inserted into the body lumen in a martensitic phase and transformed to an austenite phase which has an expanded memory when raised to a temperature above the transformation temperature, usually less than 45° C. Further details of stents and stent delivery systems may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,507,768 (Lau et al.), U.S. Pat. No. 5,458,615 (Klemm et al.), and U.S. Pat. No. 5,514,154 (Lau et al.), incorporated herein by reference in their entireties.
Stents are often used in conjunction with an intravascular treatment for conditions such as obstructive coronary artery disease and peripheral artery disease. For example, ablation, atherectomy, balloon dilation, laser treatment or other procedures are among the methods used to widen a stenotic region of a patient's vasculature. However, restenosis occurs in large percentage of percutaneous transluminal coronary angioplasty (PTCA) patients and rates can be even higher with other procedures. Restenosis is thought to be a natural healing reaction provoked by injury from the intravascular procedure. The healing process frequently causes thrombosis and may lead to intimal hyperplasia that occludes the vessel. The prior art has employed a number of mechanical and pharmacological strategies to reduce the restenosis rate, but none have been particularly effective. Accordingly, stents have been proposed to maintain the patency of a treated vessel and prevent restenosis. Using stents, restenosis rates have fallen to less than 20%. Although helpful in reducing restenosis, stents do not represent a complete solution. The framework of the stent may still allow migration and proliferation of the smooth muscle cells, while the stent itself can be thrombogenic. To address these problems, stents have been provided with covers made from various materials such as DACRON, polytetrafluoroethylene (PTFE), heterologous tissue and autologous veins, arteries and tissue.
It would be a significant advance to provide a stent with an improved connector for securing a cover to the stent. This invention satisfies these and other needs.